


史基普机场四小时 （4）

by Hypunicorndria



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypunicorndria/pseuds/Hypunicorndria
Summary: 关于法师铁和616杜的脑洞展开





	史基普机场四小时 （4）

“如果可以的话，我想问问你为什么不在他召唤战甲前就直接取他的性命。”法师用半是责备半是好奇的口吻说道。

“通常，在摸清敌人的斤两前，我不会急着动手，况且暗杀也不是我的作风……”

“哈，所以你这时候就标榜起作风啦？”

杜姆被这声突然的怪笑惊得猛一抬头，不敢相信这是一向郑重的法师发出来的声音，但蓝色的空间中确实只有他们两人。

法师清了清嗓子: “咳，我是说，你不觉得这说法太抽象了不适合在长者面前用吗？维克多，请接着说。”

杜姆一页页检视着自己回忆中鲜活的斯塔克，那身熠熠生辉的红色战甲在即将沉没的夕阳中是一笔夺目的重彩。那并非符合杜姆审美的颜色，但在斯塔克身上显得意外地合适，就像被蛹包裹着的蝴蝶幼虫，其蛹丝由内部的毒素酿造为危险的红色。

杜姆对耽于酒精的人总是心怀厌恶，某一次他将这种厌恶对瓦莱里娅直抒时所用的语言之刻薄无情甚至让那位一向赞同他观点的优雅女性都忍不住启口劝解两句。

对以毋庸置疑的酒鬼状态闯入他视野的斯塔克，他当然也抱着厌恶，但是这份厌恶并不像他所希望的那般单纯。不如说他至今还保有五年前那一晚的年轻维克多的眼睛，每当与斯塔克对峙时它们就会取代独裁者杜姆的眼睛来替他观察斯塔克的一举一动，以此喂食那来自青年时期的，带有累赘的宽容的好奇心。

“我此生从未见过比他更能在虚荣中游泳的人。”杜姆开口了，他的视线穿过法师看着远处的什么地方，但那里应该只有望不断的单调蓝色而已。法师盯着杜姆的眼睛锁起眉头，像是察觉到了未知危险的流浪狮子。

杜姆没注意到法师的表情，他继续说道: “处在他的地位，哪怕是饕餮的胃口，也会被巨浪般的名利所带来的喜悦充得饱胀。巨浪在他身上打满了足够填满任何一颗虚荣心的标签，他也照单全收甚至不时亲手攫取，把圣殿的钟摘下来拴在马脖子上。玩世不恭的举动在他做来毫无挂碍，标签在他身上就像从骨血里生长出来一样自然。但我不知为何却明白完整的他不是这副模样。所以在佛洛契瓦的那个傍晚，当他在我眼前披上战甲时，我并不十分意外。”

法师静静地听着，眼神专注。杜姆一边说一边想：这位法师作为一个听众可算是相当温驯的那一类。

杜姆回忆着五年前与斯塔克在史基普机场候机厅的相遇，以及在他看来最重要的也是最罕见的，青年斯塔克脸上的忧虑神情。那一瞬间的忧虑神情躲过了斯塔克的挚友和敌人，却被一个未来的宿敌意外窥见并牢牢地记在了心中。这是奇妙的缘分，值得铭记，但他有时也会觉得斯塔克作为一个敌人在他心中所占有的形象因为这段缘分而显得过于丰满了，也许削去一些非必要的部分会更好。

“但有时我会在他身上看到一些和自己相似的特质。他所佩的面具与紧附在我脸上的这一副同样深固，卸下那副红色战甲后的他的身体上仍被看不见的甲胄包覆着。他对人缺乏信任，就像始终用权术的眼光看待他人的我一样，但恰恰相反的是，他拒绝承认并把不信任感理解为自己的不健全，我则坦然接受，因为我深知‘信任他人’本就算不上什么品德。“

”在我这个敌人眼中是一目了然的事，他自己却仿佛浑然不知。也许他需要一个人来为他指明，一个即便隔着醉酒的谵语也能与他对话的人。他在热闹中仍保有一副不易察觉的孤独面貌，也许是因为他极其需要却缺少这么一个人，就像硬币的一面需要另——”

“不——不，”年长的法师几乎是带着惊恐骤然打断杜姆难得的坦言，“维克多，太荒唐了，硬币的两面？这就是你想说的？不，永不，在我看来你们完全不同。”

收声后他才发觉自己方才的举止失态。杜姆从容地用对待政务报告似的态度鼓励他说下去。

法师轻轻吁出一声叹息，闭上了那对在初见时曾给杜姆以强烈震慑的双眼，再度睁开时又是两口空茫的古井。

“维克多，你不能这样下判断，这不像你，在我与你为期不长的相处中最令我赞叹的就是你出色的洞察力。”他此刻的声音也变得与那双眼睛一样平乏无味。

说到这里他停顿了一下，似乎期待着杜姆能给出一个回应。杜姆则垂手站着没有遂他的意。

于是他只好接着说下去：

“你说的那种拒绝，你还说到孤独……也许的确可以理解成同一类，但不会重合。”法师闭上眼睛，眉头蹙起，简直像是一个即将公布噩耗的表情，“维克多，你的骄傲是君主的威严，他的则是商贾的骄横，你的孤独是作为统御者都要经历的畸零，他的则是食色之宴后的Atarax，这是完全不同的，更何况……”

他睁开眼看着杜姆。

“……更何况他在我眼中已经是一个死人了。”杜姆一时分不清那双眼中究竟沸腾着威胁还是请求，法师接着说道，“你会杀死他的，对吗？我知道你会的。”

“我从来没有说过会采纳这个建议。”杜姆说。

法师的眼睛很快变得比杜姆的语气还要冷。他抿起嘴，眼中原本复杂得叫人读不懂的情绪一瞬间消散了，只剩下厌倦，厌倦与疲惫。

接着他的披风开始由朱红色转为暗红，他的身体轮廓也逐渐模糊，就像他们几次见面的分别时一样，不，这次不同。杜姆隐隐感受到这次或许就是诀别，但他不打算做任何挽留，只是端坐在原地。片刻，蓝色的光芒全部消失，他又孤身一人坐在城堡的花园里了。

 

“你的那个维克多·冯·杜姆。”托尼越过热咖啡冒出的白雾看着桌子对面的里德，“离开美国之后究竟去了哪里做了什么？”

“这也是我和其他校友们一直想要弄明白的，他杳无踪迹，连捐款邀请都不回复，我们几乎要以为杜姆少爷因为破产逃到哪个南美洲国家去了。”

“所以他一直没有捐过？”

“没门，你也知道大学有些时候比VA还会逼人……他捐了一次，捐得神神秘秘的，而且，那实在是一笔不可思议的巨款。现在回想，那时候他应该已经掌握了拉托维尼亚的命脉。”

“现在我唯一的线索，就是他在毕业一年后脸上受了伤，应该是很严重的伤，因为他那时候脸上打满绷带就像个木乃伊似的。”

“你说木乃伊？”里德皱起眉头，“这让我想起三年前我在旧金山开发飞梭时见过一个头上包着绷带的人。”

“——我非常确定杜姆在三年前去过旧金山。”托尼在桌上点了两下手指，“你继续说，那个木乃伊见你是为了什么？”

“确切地说，不是见我，而是见格雷姆，我和他只是擦肩而过，但就在打照面的时候他似乎瞪了我一眼，所以我才记这么个人记了三年。”

里德回忆着数年前因为一个阴狠的眼神而漫起到全身的寒战。当时他只是隐约觉得那双眼睛似曾相识，但没有想过那是杜姆，高傲的，不苟言笑的，对自己的所向缄口不语的杜姆。

事后他问格雷姆那人来做什么，格雷姆回答的是: “他从伦敦来，作为至尊法师斯特兰奇的使者向我们的工作致以问候并说他愿意提供帮助，如果需要的话。”

自己又是怎么回答的？“暂时不需要，我们的工作远远没进展到要触及异界的规模——总有一天会的，但即使到了那个时候，我也不打算通过模糊又半吊子的经验主义魔法来寻找路径。请斯特兰奇法师只需要做好见证新科学的诞生的准备。”

格雷姆听后直摇头: “天啊，里德，我知道斯塔克在搞定官司后就要来拜访你，但你现在就提前进入和他相处的模式是不是太急了一点？”

不，那听起来略有些狂妄的回话不全由他和安东尼的相处模式生出。里德当时确实是有了对异界的一些把握，尽管不清晰，但与他在ESU麾下做出的研究相比已经进展良多。

安东尼对于魔法的排斥比他要重，在面对政客时也不能做到同等级商人应有的圆熟。可他现在所面对的敌人恰恰是拥有魔法和政治力量的杜姆，也许正是认识到了这些不足，安东尼才会想到要组建一个团队来弥补。这主意本身不坏，但里德仍想要试探对方意图的深度。

“安东尼，你为什么不利用神盾局的力量？你应该知道，在类似投鼠忌器的局面中那帮人比我们更行家。”

“神盾局可是差点把斯塔克工业整个毁了，我和他们看起来还在保持合作，但那也只是为了稳住后方，毕竟我现在有更重要的敌人。等时机成熟后，我会完全切断对神盾的武器供应，甚至我现在就已经留好了后招，就藏在他们现在所使用的枪械中，如果有必要的话随时可以启用。从他们的使用率和淘汰率来看他们对此毫无提防，就像绝地大师们面对麾下的克隆忠仆时一样，该称这个为自信吗？”托尼说道。他笑得并不怎么开心，嘴角露出一点尖尖的白牙齿。

他确实非常需要一个团队。里德想。一个至少能教会安东尼不随口对别人（即使是朋友）泄露自己未来的计划的团队。

 

“也不能说完全没有兴趣。”

“也就是说你被我们打动了。”

“没到那种程度。”

“不需要到战友的程度，只是合作。”

“目的存在极大风险的合作关系不可能完全不通过信任来搭建。”坐在轮椅上的泽维尔一边用平和的语气应付托尼的催趱，一边调整着自己的宝蓝色的领结，托尼注意到他的指甲边缘修整得非常光滑，在暖黄的灯光下发出某种贝类的光泽，“你不该胡乱类比。我曾经在朝鲜半岛见证了无数战友的死，而你，斯塔克，我不觉得你明白战友二字的真正意思。”

“您说得不错，教授，那能让我们快速取得信任的途径是什么？也许你会乐意进我的脑子看一看，看看我有没有怀着背叛你的心。”

泽维尔毫不意外地看着托尼，他早知道对方会这么说，他看着的那张有着小胡子和黑眼圈的脸上正写满了自负。

“你至少应该知道神盾局对我基本是抱支持态度的吧？”泽维尔慢悠悠地问。

里德看了看身侧的托尼，眼神中不无警告的成分，但后者并未理会他的意思。托尼松了松领口，向泽维尔倾弯脊背，里德明白这是他即将在赌局中加码的前兆。

托尼笑了笑，但紧接着沉下脸对泽维尔说: “暂时是这样，但他们的态度是能被预料的吗？东部至少有二十个与内阁有过合作的企业家可以对这个问题给出明确的否认回答，其中也包括我。神盾是一个管理混乱的组织，读他们的心比读我的心要更麻烦。如果你想要建立有信任的合作关系，神盾局难道不该是你心目中位列最末的合作伙伴吗？你甚至可以预支我的信任——我现在就可以告诉你，我目前对他们的定期供应只是虚与委蛇，我只需要一个时机就可以……”

一直保持着沉默的里德听到这里终于忍不住深深叹了口气。

“久闻大名，里德理查兹博士，”泽维尔将目光转向托尼右侧的里德，“我能看出你已经决定与斯塔克博士站在同一战线。”

听清泽维尔对自己的称呼后托尼扬起一边眉毛，靠回椅背侧头看着里德露出微笑，下一秒几乎就要吹出恼人的口哨来。里德决定先不去搭理他。

“可以这么说。”他回答泽维尔。

 

简直就像是在一步步入侵自己的过去。先是里德理查兹，接着是斯特兰奇法师……斯塔克究竟是抱着什么心思在募集这些人的帮助？杜姆感到烦躁像一只蜘蛛在自己心上左右攀爬着张网。

斯塔克最终的目的显然是为了在东欧扩展他的工业网络，其中拉托维尼亚是一个绕不开的壁垒。但是拉托维尼亚在国际上的形象并不是一个独裁的孤岛，而是一个看上去在UN中积极担负独立国家责任的具有尊严的邦国。如果斯塔克擅兴无名之师，也许会引起对于美国涉入他国事务的质疑，即便斯塔克再粗枝大叶也没有同时自绝于东欧诸国和UNHRC的道理，更不敢独力引爆极有可能重演03年示威的战火。他既然是一个商人，就该有商人的考量，轰开贸易之门的黑船轮不到他来掌舵。

如果说斯塔克是为了结清他们之间的宿怨呢？……这是一个没有佐证也欠分析的猜测，但杜姆却对它抱着说不清的期待。

如果是斯塔克的话，一定不会让这成为一场政治或军事层面的国与国的较量，他不会满足于直接的火并与交易，他要的也不仅仅是看得见摸得着的利益。他要拼命抢占的更可能是未来世界的先机。杜姆确信这一点，因为他自己也是如此。尽管年长的至尊法师的断喝对自己并非毫无触动，但他内心还是隐隐信从着先前那个关于硬币的理论。

杜姆正深陷种种思索，突然一阵本不属于他脑海的断断续续的电子音打断了他。

“……您好，这份电报请交维克多.冯.杜姆殿下，您好……殿下……”

“侵入一个魔法使用者的脑中会有多严重的后果，你们难道不知道吗，泽维尔教授？”杜姆强忍震怒，但他隐隐猜到了泽维尔突然用远距念力扰乱他的原因，于是他并没有立即着手把对方轰出去。

“如您所见，我只是转达一份电报而已，请不要在人肉信道身上堆砌本不全属于它的责任，况且斯塔克博士已事先放言说他愿意张开手臂接受您所有的怒火。”

“教授说的是实话。”斯塔克窃笑的声音传入杜姆的脑中。杜姆随后听到了自己牙关咬紧时发出的响动。

“哇哦，别那么紧张，我可以让你确信里德他没有接入我们的频道。”托尼自顾自地说下去，“如果你不乐意的话我也可以对他隐瞒我们的谈话内容嘛。”

“你的盟友里还包括了变种人？”杜姆问道。

“说得好像你不是一样。”

“你想说什么？”又来了，杜姆又感到那副属于青年维克多的好奇眼睛在转动着想要仔细打量正与自己对话的斯塔克。但此时真的适宜它们擅自介入吗？

“我想说的不多。你的卫星在回归轨上履行着远超一颗国有卫星应有的职责，但它的工作时间就和其他卫星一样，作为全美工程师工会的赞助者我也许可以对你进行一些简短的质询吧？”

“美国的工会管不到拉托维尼亚头上。”

“那你的卫星也不该管到月亮头上。”托尼反唇相讥。在不需要直接与杜姆面对面的时候，托尼对他发动冷嘲的劲头简直翻了三倍还不止。

“如果你期盼的是一场军备竞赛，我很乐意满足你。”杜姆感觉到托尼话语中的好斗并直接抓住了这一点。

“然而我得说你满足不了我。”托尼说“不”字的时候拉长了声音，又是一个幼稚的想激怒人的把戏，可惜对杜姆是无论如何没法奏效的。

“那你不妨亲身来试试看，”杜姆忽然压低声音，与此同时回忆起青年斯塔克喝醉时向他仰脸傻笑的样子，回忆起被困在盥洗池边的斯塔克在瞥见魔法手铐后眼中难掩的惊惧，回忆起佛洛契瓦那日手无寸铁的斯塔克竭力否认着内心因自己的话产生的动摇时鼻尖上挂着的汗珠。

“那也要你招架得住才行。”托尼学着杜姆压低自己的声调。

他们的对话，或者说trash talk结束后，泽维尔取下脑波强化器，托尼蹲下身正想感谢教授的辛苦，却被劈头问了一个莫名其妙的问题。

“斯塔克博士……你喝醉时总是爱做些傻事吗？”

 

“我不会操之过急。”托尼一边在十三英寸的全息屏上阅读着Physics B，一边把里德的左手手指绞成麻花状再松开手让它们风扇似地旋转着弹开。里德懒得制止他，只用右手在键盘上飞快地敲打着。

“你就不想知道我现在在想什么吗？”托尼使劲挠了一下里德的虎口，“比如我将要怎么让他后悔他当初选择招惹上我？”

里德把手抽回来: “坦白讲我没有那么关心，你只要努力不做到断胳膊断腿的程度就行了。我甚至不关心你说的这个‘他’指的是杜姆还是弗瑞。怎么，你在看天体物理那部分？”

“是啊。”托尼用挖苦的口吻应道，“我这个奸恶的资本家要用我沾满机油和血腥的双手来玷污你们这群宇宙学者的星空了，怕了吗理查兹？”

“我怕可不代表杜姆会怕啊。”

托尼垮下脸: “你有时偏偏就数扫兴的本领太强。”

“我一切本领都强。”里德微笑着伸长手臂到远处的吧台上拿来一个法压壶，“安东尼，你还要咖啡吗？”

 

障碍已被排除，接下来需要的是坚韧的持续工作，只与自己的回声为伴，这簇孤独的微暗的火焰会锤炼出怎样的作品？托尼压抑住兴奋的心情，吻了吻贝瑟妮的脸颊，又与罗德斯拥抱。他们要分开时罗德斯突然伸出双手握住托尼的肩膀，认真地盯着托尼的脸。

“怎么了罗迪？”这个姿势令托尼的肱骨略有些不适，但他没有挣扎。

罗德斯没有放松手上的力气，他像是对新兵训话似地说道: “托尼，告诉我你不会将自己的生命置于危机之中。”

“哦，上校，你现在活像莫勒老妈妈。”托尼微微一笑，将罗迪的手从肩上拂下来，但罗迪又反手连同他的小臂一起按住。

“你能保证吗？”

托尼看着罗迪发涨的眼睛，又看了看罗迪身后的贝瑟妮，她的眼圈微红。托尼叹了口气。

“不能，亲爱的，我不能保证。”

“托尼，这在你看来可能是傻话，但自从你宣布要去空间站常驻以后，我就一直有一种不安的心情，就好像要失去你了……”贝瑟妮犹疑地开口，她小心地控制着自己的语速，但仍不免泄出一丝颤抖。

“贝茜，甜心，”托尼竭力越过罗德斯的肩章宽慰红发姑娘，“我不会让你失去我的，还记得我给你的那张硬盘吗？如果有一天，你觉得必要的话，我是说真的‘必要’的时候……你可以打开其中我留给你的东西，那时你就会明白，你没有失去我。”

罗德斯放开托尼的肩膀，托尼一时站立不稳，脚下打了一个趔趄。罗德斯又慌忙去扶他，但被托尼躲开了。

“再见啦。”托尼笑眯眯地向后退了几步，张开双臂，像极了一个索求拥抱的动作，但实际上是指挥机械手为自己披上战甲。

贝瑟妮恍惚间觉得，红色的战甲看起来就像火焰吞噬了身着黑色紧身衣的托尼，当她透过一层泪水望见托尼胸口的反应炉的蓝光也被火焰咬住时，她几乎要失声惊叫。

真正威胁托尼生命的不是已经被解决的奥巴迪亚·斯坦，不是神盾局，不是什么来自火星的危险生物，不是缺氧甚至也不是酒精，而是钢铁侠，也就是托尼自己，是战甲中的那个托尼。


End file.
